


Tattoos

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word prompt: Tattoos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos

Shirts off, pants undone, the bed that was made was successfully unmade and all they had done so far was kiss and tease. The lights were on so they could see each other, Ray was on the bed, leaning on the backboard and Joel had got up to go get some of the stuff from the drawer. Joel was shuffling in the drawer when he felt a finger on his back, tracing lines and patterns.   
“I didn’t think your whole back had tattoos Jesus Joel.” Ray said, as he kept playing, ghosting his fingers on Joel’s back. The older shivered and laughed.  
“‘Do they have meaning or did you get them just for the hell of it.”   
“Some have meaning yeah,” Joel said. He had stopped his search in the drawer, Ray’s hands felt nice on his back.  
“What’s the meaning of this one?” Ray asked as he traced some lines on Joel’s shoulder.   
“That’s when I first got cast as an extra for friends.”  
“And this one?” Ray said as he traced as jagged line down Joel’s back. Joel paused for a moment.  
“That’s when RVB started to kick off. I felt accomplished. I wanted to get a matching tattoo with Burnie, Gus and Matt but they all chickened out.”  
“What about…” Ray took his finger off of Joel’s back, then pressed lightly onto another tattoo.   
Joel laughed, “Would it be sappy if I told you I got that tattoo when I met you?” Ray slapped Joel’s shoulder.  
“Don’t lie Joel.” Joel snickered. His stories started to get longer and longer and Ray would be silent for most of them.  
“What’s this?”  
“That’s not a tattoo, that’s a scar.” Ray rolled his eyes.  
“I know, a scar from what?”   
“From getting into a fight with someone who asked a lot of questions.”  
“You don’t intimidate me.” Ray said, Joel turned around and planted a deep kiss on Ray’s lips.  
“I should,” Joel said, locking eyes with Ray, “Story time’s over.”


End file.
